I'll Be Seeing You
by Charlie987
Summary: Caroline and Rebekah had been roommates and best friends for the past three years, but what happens when a troubled brother that the Mikealson family hadn't seen in four years returns. (Rated M for mature themes in the future) Klaroline


**Hey all!**

 **So I haven't forgotten about 'From the strangest places' I have a drafted chapter and am just finding the time to edit it etc. I'm moving house and starting a new job at the moment so am super busy. I did however have a little story come to mind.**

 **Give it a read, let me know if you think I should give this a go.**

 **Thank you in advance for the reviews!**

 **Charlie**

 **Xx**

"He is hot right? It's not just me?"

"No, he's hot. The bald thing really works for him"

Caroline and Rebekah were lounged either end of their cream sofa, tangled in blankets, snacks littered between them. They had spent most of their Sunday like that. Saturday night had gotten a little too wild and their day had been dedicated to their hangover recovery.

The pair had been roommates for the best part of three years. Caroline moved in with Rebekah, a work friend at the time, after breaking up with her boyfriend and having nowhere else to go. Over the past few years they had gotten close. Whilst Caroline had a large friendship circle, Rebekah was the opposite, she was close to her family but had no real friends to call her own. Caroline moving in had changed that. The pair quickly became best friends, and Caroline introduced her to her group of friends who adopted Rebekah with open arms.

Rebekah's family were the same with Caroline, they were all drawn to her light nature and liked how much she had opened Rebekah up. They had all suffered from a rocky upbringing, and finally seeing Rebekah connect with someone other than themselves was warming. Caroline had met Finn, Elijah, Kol and Henrick regularly at family events regularly. They were big on formal birthday dinners and Caroline would agree to any event that meant she got to dress up fancy.

Their parents were a no go talk zone. Something about an abusive father and an alcoholic mother didn't make for light dinner conversation, and Caroline only knew about them from Rebekah's drunken ramblings. Whenever Caroline would push the subject the next morning, Rebekah would shut her down and the topic would be squashed.

The pair were pulled from comparing actors, who managed to pull the no hair look off, by a knock on their door. They looked at each other, eyebrows raising in question. Neither expecting anyone, Rebekah huffed and swung her legs from the sofa shuffling her way to the door, zipping up her jacket and neatening her hair as she went.

Caroline paused the film and checked her phone, waiting for Rebekah to return so they continue with what was proving to be one of their laziest Sundays. She listened to Bekah pull the creaking front door open.

"Who is it Bekah? If its Stefan, you guys are gunna have to take the booty call to his, I'm not listening to that shit in my vulnerable state" She laughed to herself, Bekah would kill her for that one.

But she didn't hear Rebekah reply to her, she didn't hear her say anything at all.

"Bekah?" Caroline called again. Still nothing. Wrapping a blanket over her shoulders, she pulled herself from the sofa and moved through to the hall way to see Bekah, holding the door open, staring at a man on their front porch.

"Can we help you?" Caroline questioned coming up beside her best friend who had frozen in place, staring at the man in front of her. "Becks, do you know him?" she muttered under her breath.

"I should hope she does Love, I am her favourite brother after all" the man told her with uncertainty, Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Were" Rebekah finally spoke. "You were my favourite brother, before you left without a word and didn't contact us for 4 years"

Caroline looked at her usually emotionally reserved friend, her lip was wavering, her eyes glazed with tears that she was trying to hold in and her body was shaking slightly.

"You know it wasn't as simple as that Rebekah" The man in front of her asserted.

"Really? Because I was the one that had to tell Henrick that his brother had gone, and explain that it wasn't his fault. How do you think a thirteen-year-old kid processes his best friend, his brother, the guy he looks up to the most in the world, has just upped and left in the middle of the night without a word?"

Caroline moved closer, rubbing a hand over her Bekah's back, trying to sooth her. Her tears were flowing freely now.

"Bekah, please. Let me explain"

"Niklaus, there isn't anything you can say, you left us, completely alone. We spent years trying to help you, Elijah felt responsible for you, constantly checking you in and out of rehab. I left New York and my dream job to help you. Every person in this family sacrificed something for you Niklaus, and you threw it all in our face. You then think that you can turn up at the flat that we used to share, and what? Walk in? Slip back into your old life? It does not work like that Klaus"

"I know I hurt you Rebekah but I…" He was cut off by Rebekah's harsh words.

"Fuck you Nik" and with that she slammed the door in his face.

Caroline turned to face Rebekah, pulling her into a hug, trying to calm her down. A moment later, they pulled apart.

"I think I want to be alone for a bit If you don't mind" before Caroline had the chance to reply Bekah had already made her way into her bedroom, shutting her door.

Caroline huffed, completely confused by what had just happened, she wondered over to the window seat and relaxed into the pillows, looking out the window. She looked down to the sidewalk, there stood the man that had been at their front door. Niklaus? Nik? Another Mikealson brother, long lost brother so it seems. She hadn't heard anything about him really. Henrick made a comment about a Klaus one once, she presumed they must have been the same person.

She focused on Niklaus, he looked defeated, just standing there, looking up and down the street, probably trying to decide where to go. She recognised the look of desperation all too well. She was in the same position when she stormed out of the apartment she used to share with Tyler after finding him in bed with Hayley. The memory triggered sympathy in her. Throwing on a stray hoodie and swapping her slippers for a pair of dolly shoes that were by the door she scribbled an address on a bit of paper and left the apartment.

When she got down to the sidewalk, Niklaus was still standing there, a hurt look on his face.

"Erm Niklaus?" He turned, startled at first before recognising Caroline from moments earlier.

"Just Klaus Love, as you can see, Niklaus is reserved from when I am being told off" he smirked slightly, still looking sad at the situation he had found himself in.

"Klaus" she continued "I'm not sure what has gone on. But I'm sure Bekah is just upset now, she will come around eventually"

"She has always been stubborn, it is going to take a little more than time"

"True, but by the sounds of it, you deserve it". Caroline challenged, eyebrow raised

"Perhaps, but then perhaps no one knows the whole story"

"Again, it sounds like you didn't give anyone a chance to hear the story"

He nodded, defeated taking over his face once again. Looking down at the floor and scuffing his shoe against the curb.

"Here" Caroline held her hand out in front of her towards Klaus. He looked confused for a second before taking the scrap of paper from Caroline.

"It's Elijah's address. He moved from the family home about a year and a half ago. Henrick and Kol live with him, Kol spends most of his time in other people's beds though and Henrick is away on holiday with one of his friends families for the weekend so it's probably just Elijah in at the moment"

"Why give this to me love? I thought you were on Rebekah's side"

"Ow make no mistake, I am team Rebekah all day long, and you've got a long road ahead of you trying to get into her good graces, but that doesn't mean I like to see people looking sad and lost on the side walk" She turned and started to walk back to her apartment building.

"Thank you love" he called behind her

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you Klaus" she called back.

 **Read and Review**


End file.
